


my role in this (losing touch)

by qosm



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Barry, Subspace, Watersports, no beta we die like men, piss drinking, serious abuse of the emdashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qosm/pseuds/qosm
Summary: “Just like that, Hal, what a good boy.”It hurt, hurt so good and Hal wanted to fuck upwards but that wasn’t allowed; that wasn’t a part of the game. Not yet.





	my role in this (losing touch)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads, back at it again with the weird Halbarry kink. Someone requested watersports in the h/b server and it was initially supposed to be only, like, 700 words. I'm not even into this, which is why a big thanks goes out to Cantisama's server and their professional foot kink guidance.  
> Title taken from Nine Inch Nails' "Discipline".
> 
> Make sure you read the tags and enjoy!

“Just like that, Hal, what a good boy.”

Hal could hear the affection in Barry’s tone, and something fluttered in his belly. He leaned up to nuzzle at the other man’s bare thigh, criss-crossed as it was with beautiful branching scars, all for him.

“You’re eager, aren’t you?” Barry’s hand was in his hair, petting and scratching gently. Hal wanted to hold his hand, but he had to keep an element of his concentration on the green shackles holding his wrists together behind his back.

Hal nodded, pushing his nose into the base of Barry’s curving cock, inhaling the musky smell and silently asking for permission to lick and suck, because it wasn’t fair that Barry got to be so hard and look so good without even a mouth to get him off, right? That made sense, in the delirious part of Hal’s brain that was almost entirely driven by the press of Barry’s toes against his aching cock, bound at the base by another construct.

Gentle fingers behind his ear drew his attention, and Hal gazed up to meet Barry’s eyes, cheek pressed against his thigh and his own hips twitching against the toes pressing into the root of his cock, just above the ring. It hurt, hurt so good and Hal wanted to fuck upwards but that wasn’t _allowed_ ; that wasn’t a part of the game. Not yet.

He felt drawn, tight in the grip of his own willpower and the submission he held for the speedster, his mind slipping into something more comfortable and primal, where he felt safe under Barry’s gentle control, the caressing hand and the firm foot against his dick.

Barry must have read his thoughts, because one of those beautiful smiles grew on his lips, and his gaze was warm, deeply affectionate. “You’re such a good boy,” he cooed, and Hal felt his fingers fist into his hair, tugging him upwards, just a bit off-balance. “Would you like to have it?” The hand not in Hal’s hair slid down and gripped the base of Barry’s hard cock, and gave it a few abortive pumps.

Hal felt himself salivating at the milky droplets of pre that gathered at the tip, much more than the average human, but neither he nor his boyfriend were average, right? The precum was dripping and slick, and he felt Barry tug him backwards because he was unthinkingly going to try and lap some of it up, get his tongue into that cute little foreskin--

“Mm,” Barry hummed. “I’m going to need confirmation over here, before you--”

“Just fuck my face already, Barr,” Hal said testily, knowing he was breaking the rules of engagement, and that his little display of rebellion made Barry’s cock twitch. He also knew the slap was coming, not hard enough to hurt seriously, but there was undoubtedly a mark on his cheek. That was okay, that was part of the rules as well.

“Don’t be a naughty boy, Hal. I don’t want to have to punish you.” Quite the opposite, really, because Barry was letting him rut his aching cock against the curve of his foot.

Hal fluttered his eyelashes and Barry chuckled, grip loosening in Hal’s hair as he lead him back towards his cock. He was more than happy to oblige, and spread his knees slightly for better balance as he leaned up and forward. Hal wished he could dismiss the cuffs keeping his wrists pinned, but those would be against the rules, and he couldn’t deny he liked the way they bit into his flesh when he strained.

“Ah, careful now…” Barry mumbled as Hal lapped at the pre dripping from his slit, moaning in the back of his throat at the raw taste and the texture of the sensitive head below his tongue, and then the delicate folds of skin below that… The hand tensed in his hair as he tongued the wet foreskin, using his tongue the same way he might use his fingers to tease along the sensitive skin.

Hal smirked as he felt the pulse quicken against his tongue, and Barry’s cock twitched upwards, the speedster steadying himself and letting his head loll back with a throaty moan. Letting his eyes close, Hal daintily sucked on the tip, drinking down the thick gush of precome that accompanied a strangled noise from above and a deliberate press of toes against the underside of his dick. While he sucked, he let his tongue roam against the blunt head, working it against the sensitive glans until he was almost fucking it, lapping up the little spurts of pre that came with his attentions.

From there it was easy to sink down lower, stretching his lips around the heavy curve of Barry’s dick until it bumped up against the back of his throat, making his cock _ache_ because, lord above, he wanted that pressed up against his prostate. But that would come _after_ , after--

Hal’s balls pulsed at the shot of arousal that went through him, and he latched onto the thought in an effort to keep himself from losing concentration and abandoning the ties that kept him trapped, kept him grounded. Instead he hummed, smiling at Barry’s moan and began to properly bob his head, sucking and tonguing the speedster’s dick like it was the only thing he wanted, like he wasn’t desperate and horny and wanting for what would be coming.

Well, besides Barry.

He groaned at the thought, pressing his hips up and against the endless pressure of Barry’s food, the ridges and planes and the tough calluses earned after years of running contrasting with the smooth skin-- His dick twitched at the idea of laving his tongue across the sole and into the arch, and how Barry would giggle so beautifully, his toes scrunching up…

Hal’s throat must have tightened, because Barry bucked into his mouth and finally started to fuck him properly. A hand anchored in his hair, Hal happily went along with it and let his throat open to the abuse with a muffled groan. He let his eyes flicker open to look up at his lover, capturing his gaze and giving him a grin as best as he could with his lips stretched around a dick.

“You’re-- Ssso beautiful, Hal, I’m gonna--” Barry’s flush spread down to his shoulders, and his hair was slick with sweat, sticking to his forehead. Hal loved how he made him into a mess, and gave a hearty, wet suck as if to say _it’s okay._

Barry gave a full-body shudder, like he was shivering and in that exact moment Hal hated the bindings that kept him from holding him, and the ever-tight ring that kept him from coming on the floor right then and there.

But right then and there Barry was spilling all the way down his throat in thick, inhuman pulses. Hal had to pull away to breathe but kept his mouth loose, around the tip so he could audibly slurp up the last few spurts of thick cum -- which, of course, made Barry shudder once more and give him another load to fill his mouth so completely it spilled over and ran down his chin.

Barry was still shuddering from the aftershocks when Hal sat back on his knees and opened his mouth, letting the cum pool and drip from his lips until Barry’s eyes met with his own. This wasn’t an… Official part of the game, but when he closed his mouth and swallowed decisively a lazy drip of come slid from Barry’s softening cock and the speedster made a pained noise. Oversensitive, probably.

That gorgeous dopey look of pure affection crossed Barry’s face again, and he leaned forward to wipe a thumb across Hal’s chin to try and clean him up, but it probably only succeeded in smearing it everywhere. Hal nipped at his fingers playfully, and that earned a soft clip to the side of his head, but Barry was laughing and touching his hair affectionately.

“You’re such a good boy, Hal, is it alright if I reward you?” He was toeing Hal’s cock, and the very tip of his toenail was very deliberately being traced down the length of a pulsing vein and it hurt so good-bad that Hal involuntarily whined, back arching and straining his sore arms even further. He nodded, biting back some sort of snarky reply because he was pretty sure his heart was about to give out from strain.

Barry’s expression was contemplative, and for a moment Hal was terrified, but a second or two passed and the blond wore the most gorgeous expression as he spoke.

“Go ahead, but don’t touch yourself until I start, alright?”

Hal almost didn’t hear the last part as he let his concentration slide away from the effort needed to keep the restrictive constructs active, groaning with relief as his hands and painfully tortured cock were released finally. He rubbed the blood flow back into his wrists gratefully, and only just managed to master himself before he went to do the same to his cock, which was flushed and heavy between his thighs, dripping with the little pre that had managed to sneak past the ring.

“You look so good like this,” Barry said once Hal had returned to play position on hands and knees and given him a nod of confirmation. His hand had never left Hal’s hair, and it made him feel a warmth completely unrelated to the hardness between his legs or the tingling in his fingers. “Do you want me to give you a wash? You’re so handsome, but so dirty…” Hal remembered the drying come on his lips and tried to lick it off, but Barry shook his head.

“Mm. No, I think we’re going to need more than that.”

His words made Hal’s toes curl in anticipation, and Barry must have read that on his face because that tender smile was accompanied by the brush of cute, somewhat knobbly toes along the underside of Hal’s dick. Now that Hal’s hands were free, he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, but Barry had never set down a rule about touching him, right?

(He had, such play was allowed. Hal liked touching him too much.)

Starting with the foot that had been teasing him for what felt like decades, Hal carefully avoided his own heated flesh and held Barry’s foot with a firm grip, pressing the knuckles of his thumbs into the soft skin between his heel and that strange little knobby bit he always forgot the name of.

The reaction was immediate, Barry giving a gasping little moan and the delicate tendons in his foot standing out. He pulled on Hal’s hair and huffed, pulling his leg away and out of his grip.

“Do you want this or not? I might even have to put you back in shackles, you naughty boy.” A chill ran down the back of Hal’s spine, and he shuffled forward on his knees to rub his hands along the sharp lines of Barry’s hips apologetically, leaning forward to kiss his lower belly, right where he bet Barry would be starting to feel uncomfortable soon.

He could always beg and bitch and whine, but that wasn’t… What this was about. He didn’t need to defend himself right now, or give some impression of resistance. Barry’s hand at the back of his head, stroking the hairs on the back of his neck made that warmth return, and it was okay to be comfortable, right? Comfortable and vulnerable, with the man he loved in control.

Hal was okay with that.

Barry was watching him, and seemed to understand that he was ready. He gripped his dick -- lovely and slender while half-hard, curved beautifully with his cute little foreskin bunched up below the head -- and tapped Hal’s cheek, leaving a smear of what might have been left over from his orgasm, or pre for the next. Hal turned his head to kiss Barry’s cock, open mouthed and wanting.

The first trickle of piss was a surprise, apparently even to Barry who gasp-moaned lowly, holding his dick carefully to aim it at Hal, who lapped it up obediently, struck by the intensity of the smell and taste like he always is, the debasement going straight to his dick.

“H-Ha, like that, Hal--” Barry was biting his lip harshly, fingers fisted in Hal’s hair and keeping his head pointed upwards, in the perfect angle to receive the steady, slow stream of urine. Hal loved the way he could see the muscles in the speedster’s body tense to keep it steady, to keep it slow so he could swallow it down.

There were spurts that splashed, of course, across his mouth and nose and the stench stung his eyes but that was okay, he was sinking deeper until that was all he was experiencing, warmth and wetness and the steady control keeping him from spiralling out into some sort of disaster. Barry would keep him steady, keep him grounded. The stink and taste of piss was real, and disgusting, and that was life, wasn’t it?

The stream dropped to a trickle, and Hal was covered in it, and he found himself running his fingers across his chest where it ran in rivulets across the muscles of his body. Almost like a proper shower, he thought deliriously.

But Barry wasn’t done, and the firm hand on the back of his neck urged him forward, to take the cock back into his mouth. Hal moaned around the taste of salt and come and as he sunk down to take the head into his throat he revelled in the mix between Barry’s naturally clean musk-smell and the strong stench of his piss, mixing together into something Hal wasn’t entirely sure he could place.

But that didn’t really matter either, because Barry was relieving himself down Hal’s throat directly, only restraining himself just enough so that Hal could swallow it all down properly, his belly filling with a heavy warmth like he had been drinking beer. But _better_ , because this was Barry inside him, filling him.

Hal gripped at Barry’s hips, making sure he couldn’t pull away until he was properly done, cock lazily leaking the leftover drops of piss down Hal’s throat. When Hal pulled away, it was only enough that he could clean up Barry’s dick, licking intently at his tip and foreskin and prodding where drops of urine had gotten caught, beneath the glands and in the little folds of skin where the smell of musk and piss were strongest, and Hal just wanted to get lost in it and...

“You didn’t touch yourself?” Barry sounded impressed and a touch embarrassed at the same time. Hal blinked up at him, puzzled and thoroughly piss-drunk and settled into a lower state of thinking, animal and simple. His cock was harder than ever, but it didn’t seem so… Important, currently.

Barry’s expression turned soft, and he slowly lowered himself to his knees, willingly sinking down to the pee-soaked floor. He cupped Hal’s jaw and leaned in to kiss him, deep and hot and filthy, licking up the taste of his waste from Hal’s tongue and drawing muffled moans from him.

Hal was lost in the speedster’s touch and returned the kiss hungrily, searching for-- For something?

“A reward, for my good boy,” was Barry answer to an unasked question, and those beautiful long fingers wrapped around Hal’s engorged and aching dick, gripping with that same firm hold that had held him down, made him take his cock and his piss. Hal couldn’t help but fuck into the warm, wet grip, lubed by his own precome but wholly Barry regardless, all the while the man himself kissed him sweet and deep with just a hint of the lightning he restrained so carefully and--

Hal _howled_ into Barry’s mouth when the _slickwarmtight_ hand started fucking _vibrating_ , a constant buzz that was pressed directly into his veins and made sunbursts go off behind his eyelids, and he was pretty sure his heart was going to explode but that was okay, Barry was here and he was okay and he was coming across the basement floor with heavy, stuttering spurts of come.

Piss followed as an afterthought, a complete relaxation making it easy just to… Let go, and let it flow from him without a second thought. There was no shame of humiliation or sense that Barry was judging him as he continued to pump Hal’s cock and vibrate to tease out more spurts of come and piss alike, until all that was left was Hal and his shuddering, from being so completely undone he had lost complete control.

Barry was still petting his hair and kissing him, more softly than before, while his piss-covered hand stroked along Hal’s heaving stomach, like he was soothing a horse. Hal felt like it, wild and free and nothing human, not just yet. That would come later, when he wasn’t…

“You did so good, Hal,” Barry was saying softly, gently, “Are you okay to move? We can stay here for a little while.”

Hal nodded, simply and wordlessly because his throat was fucked out and sore but it was a good rawness all the same. He snaked a shaking arm around Barry’s shoulders and let the speedster embrace him, keeping a firm and steadying hand on the back of his neck, like a collar.

He felt Barry talking nice, senseless things against his hair, and let himself be collared by this immaculate and beautiful man, who smelled of warmth and love and everything Hal had denied himself in the past; the freedom to give up his control to someone else so completely there was nothing left but the sensation that he was so thoroughly owned that it was _okay_ to slip away, at least for a while.

Hal must have mumbled something, because Barry was back to stroking his hair, touch tender and delicate. He felt himself melt even further.

“It’s okay, Hal. You’re such a good boy.”

And that was all he had to be, and that was okay.

 


End file.
